


Южный Еженедельник

by whether_near_to_me_or_far



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whether_near_to_me_or_far/pseuds/whether_near_to_me_or_far
Summary: Ганс получает известие о том, что случилось в Эренделле. Это вызывает в нём бурю(почти снежную) чувств.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney)





	Южный Еженедельник

Осень. Рано темнеет. Небо такое тяжёлое и беспросветное. Такое же, как моя жизнь сейчас. Но впрочем, она была такой всегда, за исключением одного-единственного момента, когда передо мной, казалось, были открыты все двери...

— Эй, ты!  
Поток моих мыслей прервал грубый оклик сзади. Это был Ларс. В руках он держал свёрнутую трубочкой газету.  
— Запрягай лошадь, я уезжаю.  
— Так скоро? – процедил я.  
— А то! Не собираюсь и дальше торчать в этой дыре, я человек семейный. Пора к жене, детям.. — Он смерил взглядом мои обноски. — А, Ганс? — хохотнул он.  
Подойдя к стойлам, я бросил ведро на пол, пряча глаза.  
— Кстати, о дыре. Видал последние новости? — он постучал по ладони газетой.  
— Мне было как-то не до этого.  
— ...об Эренделле. — продолжил Ларс.  
Клянусь, всё моё существо пронзил холод. Я застыл на месте.  
— Нынче там королевой принцесса Анна. Кто бы мог подумать! А принц-консорт – некий Кристофф Бьёргман, вообще простолюдин. Но это же Эренделл! Тебе ли не знать? — съехидничал Ларс.  
Вопросы заметались у меня в голове. Но как?! Что случилось? Эльза мертва?  
— На, полюбуйся. — Я еле успел поймать газету. — Но я вернусь через четверть часа, и чтобы всё было готово!

Не могу отрицать, что мои руки дрожали, когда я разворачивал "Южный Еженедельник". Колонка на первой полосе "Новая королева Эренделла Анна" сопровождалась фотогафическим портретом. Её лицо наполнило моё сердце горечью. Я перевёл взгляд на текст. Там коротко сообщалось о том, что Эльза отреклась от престола в пользу Анны; об её коронации и свадьбе; и завершался очерк несмелой надеждой на восстановление дипломатических отношений.  
— Чёрта с два! — кажется, я сказал это вслух. Я лихорадочно просмотрел все страницы. В другой заметке пересказывались слухи о том, что "бывшая королева Эльза удалилась от мира и пребывает на крайнем севере в стане племён Нортулдра". Что за безумие!.

Я смял газету в руках, уставившись в стену. Так значит, Анна всё-таки стала королевой. Если бы я остался с ней... Если бы я действовал иначе – всё, решительно всё, могло пойти по-другому! Мы бы могли... Я бы мог!.. Проклятье! Я проклят, проклят с самого рождения!.

Страшным усилием воли я смог остановить бурю в своей голове. Смогу ли и дальше продолжать существовать так, как все эти годы? Возясь в грязи, задыхаясь от ненависти и прокручивая одни и те же мысли, снова и снова, о том, как всё могло бы быть иначе. Зачем?!. Это не жизнь. И вот теперь эта новость! Я запихал "Южный Еженедельник" в ларсову седельную сумку. Внутри пустота и я бессилен. Я так и не смог найти своего места. Неужели это оно? И есть ли всему этому конец? Я не знаю. Но любовь действительно была открытой дверью...

— Долго я ещё буду ждать, Ганс?!


End file.
